memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Maps and Legends (episode)
Picard begins investigating the mystery of Dahj as well as what her very existence means to the Federation. Without Starfleet's support, Picard is left leaning on others for help, including Dr. Agnes Jurati and an estranged former colleague, Raffi Musiker. Meanwhile, hidden enemies are also interested in where Picard's search for the truth about Dahj will lead. Summary Prologue At the Utopia Planitia Shipyards on the day the synthetics revolted, it is First Contact Day and a skeleton crew is working during the holiday. A full collection of artificial lifeforms is in storage; they each have a designation with a letter and number branded on their foreheads. Each has the same yellow gold skin and golden eyes as Data did. The synth F8 interacts with the skeleton crew, having them banter back and forth with him; they try telling jokes and, as with Data, the synth has no understanding of humor. It seems that these artificial lifeforms are far less advanced that Data was as they have no ability to interact with the people on any manageable level, leaving an awkwardness to the people working there. As they continue, one of the workers comments that F8 creeps her out and another admonishes her for it, with the retort being that the synths aren't people and it doesn't matter if she says things that offends him. Later in the day as the crew are having their lunch, F8 appears to either malfunction or be taken over by an unknown source; he begins tampering with the consoles and compromises other synthetics as well as lowering the shields for the base. When one of the crew attempts to stop him, F8 breaks the man's neck without stopping. What appears to be the planetary defense grid is activated and turns towards the planet; while this is occurring, one of the station's crew calls for security, explaining the situation. As she is doing this, F8 walks to the weapons rack and picks up a phaser rifle, murdering the entire crew and the security officers who arrive to respond. His job done, as the planetary defenses fire, F8 raises the phaser rifle to his head. Act One Memorable quotes "The sheer fucking hubris. You think you can just waltz back in here and be entrusted with taking men and women into space?" :- Kirsten Clancy, to Jean-Luc Picard "Commander Data was not only my colleague, he was my dear friend and he gave his life, body, and soul to the Federation." :- Jean-Luc Picard, to Kirsten Clancy Background information Production * : Premiere airdate on CBS All Access Reception and aftermath * Continuity * This episode features the first appearance of a Starfleet commodore in the 24th century. * This episode confirms that the events seen in occurred fourteen years earlier in 2385. This means that that the events of occur in 2399. * When Lieutenant Narissa Rizzo appears via holo-communicator in Narek's quarters, the rank pips on her uniform change position several times throughout the scene. Additionally, at several points during the scene, one of the pips can be seen turned on its side, apparently magnetically connected to the other pip. * Despite being credited in the episode, Douglas Tait didn't appear in the episode itself, but appeared in previous footage from . Links and references Starring * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard * Alison Pill as Agnes Jurati * Isa Briones as Soji Asha and Dahj Asha * Michelle Hurd as Raffi Musiker ;And * Harry Treadaway as Narek Guest starring * David Paymer as Moritz Benayoun * Jamie McShane as Zhaban * Tamlyn Tomita as Commodore Oh * Orla Brady as Laris * David Carzell as Dahj's Boyfriend * Wendy Davis as Dr. Kabath * Chelsea Harris as Naáshala Kunamadéstifee * Peyton List as Narissa Rizzo * Ann Magnuson as Admiral Kirsten Clancy * Marti Matulis as Checkpoint supervisor Co-starring * Chaka Desilva as Burley Fuelie * Alex Diehl as F8 * Kate Fugley as Kvetchy Fuelie * Harrison Grant as Ensign * Anthony R. Jones as Pincus * Paul Keeley as Philosophical Fuelie * Jason Liles as Noiro * Meghan Lewis as Computer Voice * Brit Manor as Tough Fuelie * Zachary James Rukavina as Nameless Borg * Douglas Tait as a Tellarite Uncredited co-stars References 2385; 2396; A500; aircar; alpha shift; amen; Andorian; android; artifact; antilepton; ; ; beta shift; boson-enriched nanopolymer; Borg Artifact Research Institute; Borg Collective; Borg cube; Borg drone; brown; cab; cake; Calyx; cascade failure; Central; Château Picard (location); (wine); Class C shuttlecraft; commander in chief (CNC); commodore; ; conference room; ; Data; deflector shield; director; doctor; duty log; duty shift; Earl Grey tea; emergency evacuation protocol; ensign; Federation; Federation shuttle (2385); fireforest; forensic molecular reconstruction; ; Gorn Hegemony; gradient badge; graveyard; Gray Zone; Greater Boston; Gurdy; hazard protocol; hermit; holo-communicator; hologram; hubris; IDIC, isonucleic residue; Kir'Shara; Klingon Empire; La Barre; ; ; maintenance regulator; orbital defense system; particle residuum; pineapple; primary reactor control sector; reconnaissance ship; Regulus III; Regulus III Science Academy; replicator; residency; rescue armada shuttle; rescue armada tug; ; Romulan; Romulan ale; Romulan Free State; Romulan Reclamation Site; safe zone; San Francisco; Sector 3; secret police; security alert; security badge; security grid; security training; skeleton; skeleton crew; Starfleet; Starfleet Headquarters; Starfleet uniform; ; stick; submatrix collapse; supervisor; synth (Synthetic Personnel); Tal Shiar; Tellarite; teratogenic coolant; titanium; tri-hy station (tri-hy station A19); Trill; Trill Polytech; undercover; uno-amino matrix; Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards; Vulcan; Worf; ; Zhat Vash External link * |next= }} Category:PIC episodes